The Christian Club
by mirror in the sky
Summary: 3 girls aren't fans of Brittana.


"Prom is in a few weeks and I'm super-duper excited! Lord Tubbington is designing my dress." Brittany told Santana as they stood at her locker. Senior year had been a pretty good year for the Glee club. The bullying had died down, and they were going to Nationals in Chicago. The school year was winding down and for once, everyone in Glee Club was happy. Nothing could ruin senior year.

"Well I can't wait to see it." Santana giggled. Then the two girls leaned in to kiss each other, but froze when they heard:

"Gross."

Santana and Brittany opened their eyes and saw none other than Army Lewis, Melissa Pembroke, and Stacy Armstrong. The three girls were the leaders, and only members of The Christian Club. It was a rip-off of The God Squad and everyone knew that. Army was the HBIC of The Christian Club. She formed the group when she and her groupies were booted out of The God Squad. There were rumors that the girls were kicked out for trying to make The God Squad a teenage cult, but in reality they were kicked out for being "annoying little bitches" as Mercedes had put it.

"Well if it isn't The Holy Trinity." Santana rolled her eyes.

"The girls and I would appreciate it if you would obey the school rules when it comes to public display of affection." Army crossed her arms.

"Well that's ok because we weren't doing that. We were kissing." Brittany said cheerfully, making the three girls laugh.

"That's what public display of affection means, Britt." Santana whispered.

"You two have been spotted kissing in the hallway four times this week. If you keep this up, we'll have to turn you in to Principle Figgins." Melissa said.

"Why would you do that?" Brittany asked.

"This is a Christian community, and what you're doing isn't very Christian." Stacy said with a smug look on her face.

"Excuse me?" Santana all but shouted.

"Gay is not ok!" Army snapped.

"My personal life is none of your business." Santana slammed her locker shut.

"You're going to hell." Army said.

"I'll see you there." Santana said coldly. Then she took Brittany's hand and they walked down the hallway.

"You most definitely will _not _see me there!" Army yelled behind them.

"This isn't over, ladies." Melissa clutched her golden cross necklace, and the other girls did the same.

"This is only the beginning." Army muttered.

The third bell rang and the students of McKinley High School flooded the hallways. There was only one more class left, then the weekend. The New Directions exited the choir room together, talking about potential songs for Nationals. The gang froze in their tracks when they saw what was happening in the hall.

"GAY IS NOT OK! GAY IS NOT OK!" People were chanting in the hallway. The McKinley student body had signs and shirts with Bible quotes on them and were screaming from the top of their lungs! Someone had a bull horn and was leading the protest. The New Directions all stared at each other, at a loss of who it was. But Santana knew. She knew exactly who it was.

Santana pushed through the crowd until she got to the ring leader. Army and her minions.

"What the hell is going on, Army?" Santana tried yelling over the crowd.

"Sorry, I can't hear you over God _judging you_." Army said.

"Every time you kiss poor naïve Brittany, an angel is slapped by Mother Teresa!" Stacy assured Santana.

"Army, what you're doing is wrong and completely out of line!" Rachel said as she, Kurt, Blaine, and Joe approached her.

"God is frowning upon you too, Berry. Premarital sex is a _sin_!" Army looked Rachel up and down in disgust.

"This isn't right and not Christian at all! Being a Christian is about-"

"Oh shut up, Joe! Everyone knows about you getting an unmentionable during physical therapy with Quinn Fabray. That harlot probably took your V-card right then and there." Army yelled.

"Don't talk about Quinn like that!" Santana snapped.

"And what are you going to do, dyke?" Army said, and everyone in the hall gasped.

"You bitch!" Santana screamed and pushed Army down into a group of guys in the crowd.

"What is going on here?" Principal Figgins stepped on the scene.

"Santana Lopez pushed me down for no reason!" Army lied.

"No she didn't! Principal Figgins, Army and the rest of The Christian Club formed a protest against Santana and every other gay person at this school." Rachel said.

"Is this true Ms. Lewis?" Figgins asked Army, and she didn't reply.

"I see. Army, Melissa, Stacy, in my office _now_!"

"This isn't fair! I was just trying to make this school a better place!" Army protested.

"If you want to make the school a better place, join Student Council. Don't try to change people." Santana said.

"GAY IS OK! GAY IS OK!" Sugar Motta chanted. Then the other Glee club members joined in. They kept chanting and chanting, but no one else joined in. The angry mob just dropped their signs and walked away.

"It was worth a shot, right?" Joe said, making the New Directions laugh.

"McKinley High will never change." Kurt shook his head.

"You don't know that." Santana smiled. "You never know."


End file.
